


Lachelein : The City of Dreams

by ElderflowerX



Series: MapleStories [1]
Category: MapleStory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderflowerX/pseuds/ElderflowerX
Summary: Lucid builds Lachelein, a whole town of dreams.
Series: MapleStories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060760
Kudos: 3





	Lachelein : The City of Dreams

LACHELEIN - THE CITY OF DREAMS

— 

Free. 

She is, for this night and many more to come, free. 

As she looks at the stretch of grassy, moonlit moor, a thought occurs to her. 

A deserted moor. 

It is a quiet night. Nothing but the chirping of crickets, the silent whispering of newly blossomed blooms. 

Slowly, she raises her left arm. 

No. She shouldn’t. She can’t. This isn’t her land. 

But all the same— why not? 

No one is here to stop her. No one will be here to say, “No, Lucid!” “That’s not allowed, Lucid!” “Come back, Lucid!” For the first time in her life, she can really explore her full potential. 

This time, Athena Pierce will not be here to chide her, to nag at her, to tell her what she can or cannot do. She has her own free will.

Her outstretched hand meets cool night air. 

And all of a sudden, it’s occupied by something. Something solid. 

An enormous, gleaming wall rises up from the earth. Pure white quartz, it shifts to form a graceful, elegant arch. More and more arches form across the land. 

She already has it planned out.

Moving her arm in a slow, commanding manner, the sounds of shifting soil fill her ears. It vanishes, leaving a cleanly dug pit stretching around the white wall. A flick of her finger, and beautiful, gleaming fountains form out of the walls. Pure water sprouts out of them, filling up the ditch. 

There, in the middle of it all, the largest archway forms, and towering golden barred gates rise out. They clang shut just as a white quartz bridge is conjured. The ever-flowing water continues to fill up the moat. 

This is a dream. 

The walls fill up. It is a white, shimmering platform, with a higher raised circle in the middle, where a smaller square stone wall rises up. As it ascends, the square wall expands, and a larger room materializes. Above it rises a tall, pyramid-shaped roof- much like a fairytale turret. On all faces of the room, a great golden clock takes its place, and the chimes of the clock as it strikes eleven fill the night. 

Lucid has never experienced something so surreal, yet so realistic— it was almost like a dream. And she isn’t about to wake up from this one. 

On the edges of the raised platform, little houses and shophouses pop up. A pretty garden behind the Clock-Tower, and a pond next to the apothecary. 

Paths start to spread across the ground— smooth and gray, the snake about, with houses rising up wherever they go. All these paths lead to the heart of the City. 

To the heart of Lachelein. 

The Dreaming City.


End file.
